mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotal Kahn
Kotal Kahn is the current Emperor of Outworld in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat X. About Kotal Kahn Kotal Kahn is a warrior from the realm of Osh-Tekk, which was once ruled by Kotal K'etz, his father, but was later merged with Outworld. As an Osh-Tekk, he is the last of his kind, however, he was considered a god among the Mayans, whom named him "Buluc," their god of war. He became the ruler of Outworld, ever since he usurped Mileena. Appearance Kotal Kahn's appearance resembles an Aztec eagle warrior, the elite soldiers from the Aztec empire. Kotal's headdress resembles the headwear used by Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec God of War and the Sun. His attire consists of gold, metal armlets on both of his arms, along with a belt that holds his Tecpatl with a leather cloth hanging from the belt. There also seem to be remnants of bones disseminated on the cloth. Kotal Kahn's torso has several tattoos which glow in varying colors depending on his combat variation, his design may also have been inspired by the Aztec emperor, Moctezuma. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As an Osh-Tekk, Kotal Kahn is incredibly powerful, possessing super-human strength allowing him to smash grown men's heads into bits of bone and gore with ease while allowing him to wield his massive Macuahuitl with a single hand. He also draws power from sunlight to both strengthen himself and heal his wounds. He can invoke Blood Magic to further strengthen himself and while in his Blood God state, he was able to overpower and cut off Goro's arms. His power has been compared to that of a god's by humans from Earthrealm. Like all Osh-Tekk he is weakened when deprived of sunlight, and unable to call on its power. Kotal Kahn is also capable of teleporting in a burst of smoke and flames, though this is not a gameplay element. Signature Moves *'Blood Offering:' Kotal Kahn draws his knife and carves a wound across his chest, gaining a damage buff in exchange for a portion of health. (MKX) *'Sunstone:' Kotal Kahn summons a discus with a skull engraved on it covered in burning sunlight before throwing it at his opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Burning Sunstone and has Kotal Kahn throw a larger flame covered disc at a faster speed. *'God Ray:' Kotal Kahn extends his arm into the air and calls down a shaft of sunlight into the arena at close, medium or far range. If his opponent is caught under it, they suffer damage, and if Kotal Kahn stands under it, he regains health. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sunlight and has a slight increase of damage and recovers more health for Kotal. *'Air Takedown:' Kotal Kahn snatches his jumping opponent and slams them onto the ground. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Anti-Air Throw and has the opponent bounce after Kotal Kahn throws them. *'Mace Parry:' Kotal Kahn draws his sickles before himself and parries any attack that connects with them. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Master Mace Parry and does additional damage. *'Crystal Totem:' Kotal Kahn summons a crystal totem that gives him a temporary damage buff for as long as it remains on the field. Blood God Variation (MKX) *'Obsidian Totem:' Kotal Kahn summons an obsidian totem that causes him to take less damage as long as it remains on the field. Blood God Variation (MKX) *'Blood Totem:' Kotal Kahn summons a small totem with a blood red aura that depletes the opponent's super meter with each connected attack that restores Kotal Kahn's health and fills his own super meter after the totem times out. Blood God Variation (MKX) *'Saw Blade:' Kotal Kahn slams his sword down on the opponent's shoulder and drags the blade back. War God Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Buzz Saw and does additional damage as well as having Kotal Kahn follow up with a rising uppercut with his sword. *'Overhead Sword Strike:' Kotal Kahn swings his sword down, causing a small tremor when it connects with the ground. War God Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Overhead Sword Smash and while doing additional damage, has Kotal Kahn follow up with a rising slash. *'Sword Sweep:' Kotal Kahn draws his sword and swipes it at a low angle at his opponent's feet, tripping them. War God Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sword Takedown and does additional damage. *'Sword Toss:' Kotal Kahn draws his sword and swings it horizontally at his opponent. War God Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Spinning Sword Toss and has Kotal Kahn toss the blade spinning at a vertical angle for additional hits and damage. *'Sword Shake:' Kotal Kahn draws his sword with a spinning flourish before slamming the tip into the ground and causing a shockwave. War God Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sword Quake and does additional damage with a larger shockwave. *'Sun God Choke:' Kotal Kahn grabs his opponent by their face, forcing them to their knees as he pulses yellow energy into them before slamming them over his shoulder onto the ground. This gives his tattoos an additional glow and upon reaching the maximum buff of three, Kotal Kahn automatically follows up with the enhanced version Moon God Choke without the need of enhancing, where he follows up with an additional smash before lifting his opponent over himself and calling down a multi hitting beam of burning sunlight. Sun God Variation (MKX) *'Soul Scorch': Kotal Kahn regenerates some Super Meter using the power of the sun. (MKX) **The enhanced version, Soul Burn, regenerates lost health for Kotal Kahn. *'X-Ray Move - Sunburn:' Kotal calls down a beam of sunlight to strike his opponent and leave them stunned before charging them with his burning knife, stabbing them through the throat and bringing them to their knees. He then twists the knife by both ends to snap their neck, and delivers the coup de grace with a knee to their nose, breaking their skull. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Kotal Kahn grabs his opponent by the chest and lifts them up while pulsing yellow energy into them before tossing them aside. (MKX) Fatalities *'Be Mine!:' Drawing his knife, Kotal Kahn carves open his opponent's chest before jamming his hand through their rib cage, rips out his enemy's heart and holds it high over his head as they collapse, and crushes it, pouring the blood all over his face and into his mouth. (MKX) *'Tight Squeeze: '''Kotal Kahn bear hugs the opponent and starts violently squeezing his/her body, until his/her head pops out along with his/her internal organs, letting the corpse collapse afterwards. (''MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Kotally Awesome:' Kotal calls down his sunbeam, frying the opponent and burning their head off. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Stick Around:' Kotal throws a sunstone at the opponent; it lodges in their chest, and they collapse. War God Kotal performs a Sword Toss, and the macuahuitl impales the opponent through the chest. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Offering:' Kotal carves his own chest open as an offering and falls dead. (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Totem This:' Kotal delivers a deadly uppercut at his opponent, obliterating their torso while the head falls shorty after. (MKX - Blood God Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Sawed Off:' Kotal jams his macuahuitl into his opponent's shoulder and brutally saws through the opponent's chest diagonally, slicing part of it off. (MKX - War God Variation) *'Brutality #6 - Dry Rub:' Kotal performs all three parts of his Sun God Choke; the sunbeam fries the opponent and splits them in half. (MKX - Sun God Variation) Quotes Mortal Kombat X * "A mere cub... Grown to be a jaguar." (After surviving Mileena's amulet attack) * "She tasks me. For the last time." (Upon discovering Mileena on top of a building) * "Another Edenian. The supposed half-god." (To Rain) * "You wound me, Kano. Your offer of aid was but wind and air?" (To Kano, after his betrayal is revealed) * "The rebellion is over." (After D'Vorah killed Mileena) * "Shinnok is now its master." (About Earthrealm) Trivia * According to his in-game bio, the Mayans named Kotal Kahn "Buluc," the Mayan God of War. * Kotal Kahn is one of two character's to have a Brutality in which the initiate dies as a result of the Brutality. The other is the Predator. *Kotal Kahn's Blood Offering and Skarlet's Blood Ball ''are the only special moves in the [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_series ''Mortal Kombat series] that drain health when used. References *http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/02/10/dcs-mortal-kombat-x-prequel-comic-continues-in-may de:Kotal Kahn es:Kotal Kahn pt:Kotal Kahn ru:Коталь Кан Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Royal Blood Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters